


Ghost of Jealousy

by RickyRickyRickyRicky (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Explicit Language, Fluff, Ghost!Sehun, Ghosts, I just thought of this, Jealousy, M/M, Monster Era, Non-Explicit Sex, Paranormal, Spirit - Freeform, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, This is lowkey Random, a bit of Sebaek, chanyeolxbaekhyun, ghost - Freeform, idk - Freeform, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RickyRickyRickyRicky
Summary: After Baekhyun’s boyfriend of 4 years dies, he shuts down, not talking to anyone and not doing anything. Suddenly Baekhyun wants to join the rest of society again and meets up with a friend to talk about a hallucination he had and meets a man along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are gonna be pretty short which is quite unusual for me but, that means there will be more chapters. This is ongoing story so please be patient if you enjoy and I’ll post as much as I can whenever I can!♥

The sound of rain gently invaded Baekhyun’s ears as he curled himself tighter inside Sehun’s blanket. This was his favourite blanket of all time, it’s because Sehun’s scent still lingered on it. It’s only been 2 weeks since the accident and Baekhyun’s heart was still heavy, all he could do was think about Sehun and how much he missed him. Their apartment was the same it’s always been because Baekhyun couldn’t move himself to throw anything away and he wouldn’t even let anyone inside, he’d been stuck at home for the past two weeks, unable to do anything but cry. This day was just like every other, “Day 15 without you...” Baekhyun mumbled to himself.  He played with the thought of taking a shower or eating something, even going pee but, he stayed in bed wrapped in his favourite blanket.

 

Just as he was about to fall asleep due to all the crying, there was a tug at the blanket and Baekhyun ignored it, assuming he was imagining things. But, then the blanket was being pulled away from his body and there was a pressure against his bed. His body was frozen because he was terrified, his heart beating aggressively until he got the courage to sit up. “S-Sehun...” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and blinked, trying to make the hallucination disappear but, it didn’t and Sehun was sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked just as good as Baekhyun remembered and that lead to more tears that he couldn’t control, “Oh God... I’m losing my mind.” His hands covered his face as he sobbed into them, scared and confused, and still in so much pain. “Baekhyun.” Sehun’s voice was so clear, so present and it wasn’t scary at all, it was like he had never gone anywhere but, Baekhyun knew he had and he knew that he must be dreaming or hallucinating too harshly. “I feel bad for only coming now... I’ve been watching all this time. Waiting for the right time I guess, it really is me I promise you’re not crazy.” Baekhyun could feel Sehun crawling closer and he could feel his arms wrapping around him and it was cold. It wasn’t the same but it felt good and Baekhyun just let it happen, he let whatever this was hold him while he cried and he held it back. “Are you... alive?” Baekhyun knew the answer but, he wanted to hear it himself. “No... I am just a spirit, a ghost if you’d prefer that. But, no I am not alive.” Sehun was so close and yet so far with those words that Baekhyun had to pull himself together. He must be crazy if he thinks Sehun’s ghost is really here.

 

He looked up and wiped his face, sniffling along the way before getting out of bed, “I’m absolutely insane.” He said as he headed to the bathroom to shower, leaving “Sehun” alone on the bed. The shower was warm like what he wanted Sehun’s hug to feel like but, his body shuddered as he remembered the chill of Sehun’s body so close to his. It was all wrong and that’s how he knew he was losing his mind. When Baekhyun got of the shower, his hallucination was gone and he smiled, he definitely needed to get out of the house which is what led him to calling Minseok and asking him to meet up. It was nice to hear a REAL familiar voice and not something of a memory.


	2. Chapter 2

“It was so real...” Minseok was a great listener and that made Baekhyun so happy because he really needed that at the moment. They met up at a small restaurant close by Minseok’s house that just opened and it seemed to be pretty nice. The staff was tentative and the atmosphere was casual but, not come in with six screaming kids and your work boots casual, Baekhyun loved it. “Sorry for the wait, your waitress slipped on her way into the kitchen and had to go home, so... my name is Chanyeol and I’ll be your waiter for the rest of the evening.” A tall man with large ears and an infectious smile looked at Baekhyun and Minseok, setting the drinks he almost forgot about on the table, “Oh, I hope she’ll be okay. She was really sweet.” Baekhyun pouted as his eyes shifted from Chanyeol back to the menu and then to Minseok, “You go ahead, I’m still not sure.”Minseok nodded as he ordered and as soon as he finished Baekhyun felt this pressure to just blurt out whatever so he wouldn’t take too long but, Chanyeol spoke before he got to. “If you’re having trouble deciding.. I can put in an order for my favourite dish here and you can tell me what you think. I’ll pay if you dislike it.” The infectious smile was back and Baekhyun just nodded without asking any questions, “Good choice, I’ll take your menus and just let me know if you need anything else.” Baekhyun and Minseok handed over their menus and Minseok wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. “Looks like someone’s got a crush on our Baekie.” • “And it’ll have to stay a crush.”

 

~

The food ended up being phenomenal and still Chanyeol the Waiter paid for his food, leaving Minseok a little jealous of Baekhyun’s effortless charm. “You should come out with us tonight. It’s been so long since everyone’s seen you but since you’re getting back out... FINALLY, you can actually have some fun. Plus you won’t have hallucinations anymore.” Minseok was convincing, convincing enough for Baekhyun to agree to going out. WITHOUT Sehun. When he got home, he was more than relieved to see the house empty and all his worry about hallucinating left his body, he didn’t have much time to kill so, his night club routine started as soon as he got back to the apartment.

 

“You always looked really good in this.”• “No... I always have trouble deciding what to wear when we go out. Is the all black too much? What about the jewellery? What if this? What if that? It’s always this way.” Baekhyun didn’t even realise he had been talking to Sehun like it was a normal thing but, it wasn’t anymore. He turned around quickly to see Sehun standing not even a foot away from him, “I told you before and I’ll tell you again...you’re not crazy. If this wasn’t real...” Sehun got impossibly close and put his hand against Baekhyun’s face, “I wouldn’t be able to do this.” It was like ice but, it also burned and Baekhyun HAD to stare into Sehun’s eyes just to see and it really was him. No one, not even a hallucination manifested from his own memory could give Baekhyun that look. “Baby... God I miss you so much. But, w-why are you here?” Baekhyun was freezing all of the sudden but he wanted to be close to Sehun like this all the time, just the way he remembered. “I just couldn’t go anywhere... I... I died and then I stayed here. In the apartment, I never left. I guess I was just as confused and scared as you are now.” Baekhyun let out a shaky breath, “I can’t believe you’re gone... especially seeing you now... touching you.” Baekhyun gently pushed Sehun away, still surprised by the fact that he could feel Sehun like this again. He needed to go.

 

“Took you long enough, I wasn’t sure whether to call or not!” Minseok yelled over the loud club music as Baekhyun arrived, being surrounded by hugs and shouts of affection. Everyone seemed to miss Baekhyun as much as he missed them, “I’m sorry... time got to me. Hope you haven’t drank too much without me.” Baekhyun laughed as he ordered himself a drink, he definitely wouldn’t survive the night without one or two or as many as he could buy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have to get a little steamy before they cool off... Sehun is the ice to Baekhyun’s fire but, Chanyeol is the lighter.

There he was, staring at Baekhyun with that same infectious smile, his red hair was all but dull in the glow of the club lights. Neither one of them moved closer, neither moved at all and Baekhyun was fine with that, he had abruptly stopped dancing while in between bodies that were still moving and grinding against him. Finally someone moved. Chanyeol’s tall figure met up with Baekhyun’s smaller one, still smiling down at him. All Baekhyun could do was roll his eyes, “The lip ring is a nice touch.” Chanyeol bent down and spoke into the ear that was tucked in by a cuff, sending a little shiver down Baekhyun’s spine. He was drunk enough for this. “Thanks, I definitely added it with you in mind,” Baekhyun moved passed Chanyeol to get back to the bar, he needed to sit down so he wouldn’t have to stare into the sky to talk to this guy. “You know, I wasn’t sure if it was you when I saw you. Your hair looks good when it’s up like this..” Baekhyun was tempted to run his hand through Chanyeol’s hair when the taller sat down but, refrained from doing so. “It’s pretty easy to spot you, your height’s a dead giveaway.” Chanyeol laughed, earning a playful slap from Baekhyun. “Hey, it’s a compliment... my ideal type is 174cm and I’d say you’re about that, am I wrong?” Baekhyun smiled, looking away slightly, “Exactly 174... you’re about 188?” • “Overestimated, looks like I’m better at guessing than you.”

 

Baekhyun was having an amazing time, he and Chanyeol had been talking for almost an hour now and Baekhyun had yet to tell his name. “I’m gonna take Jongdae home. Jongin and Kyungsoo are still dancing and Suho is God knows where... you good here?” Minseok walked over with a completely out of it Jongdae and wiggled his eyebrows to which Baekhyun winked. Leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone once again, “Baekhyun.” • “What?”• “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me my name all night.” Baekhyun shrugged lightly and Chanyeol smacked himself in the forehead, “I apologise... now I feel like an asshole.” Baekhyun grinned and stood up, stretching along the way, “Yeah... that’s true but... if you’re an asshole who can dance I’ll be willing to forgive you.” He held out his hand and Chanyeol sheepishly took it before following the smaller out onto the club’s dance floor. Chanyeol was definitely forgiven, he knew just where to put his hands and make Baekhyun feel like they were the only ones dancing. Baekhyun was comfortable with Chanyeol. Very comfortable.

 

~

Baekhyun stumbled into his apartment, giggling as he fumbled with turning the lights on. “Shh..” He whispered as he allowed Chanyeol to follow him inside, throwing his keys to the side. It was around 3 am when Baekhyun suggested they leave the club and Chanyeol offered to drive him home because he was drunk as hell, which was lucky because Baekhyun didn’t have to drive and the club wasn’t far from his apartment so he could leave his car over night AND he’d need the walk in the morning. As soon as they were both inside Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol with a devilish look on his face and Chanyeol mirrored the look before they were suddenly in a heated kiss, Baekhyun only broke the kiss for a moment to remove the annoying “lip piercing” but, he missed this feeling of warm skin on his, of lips caressing his own. They stumbled onto Baekhyun’s bed and all Baekhyun wanted to do at this moment was feel, just feel something. Someone. Chanyeol broke the kiss and looked at Baekhyun with a world of fondness but, he could see there was no latent meaning behind Baekhyun’s lust. That was okay though.

 

Chanyeol moved his lips from Baekhyun’s mouth to his neck, a spot that was obviously sensitive. Chanyeol smirked against the skin as Baekhyun made noises of pleasure. Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of his skin being marked and tasted, his eyes were closed up until this point and when he looked up Sehun was staring him in the face. Almost in horror. Baekhyun gasped and quickly pushed Chanyeol away before hiding his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, you need to go... this wasn’t supposed to happen.” Chanyeol was completely confused but, also he didn’t want to make Baekhyun uncomfortable, so he got up. “I... I’m going to leave my number for you. If that’s okay.” Baekhyun didn’t respond, he just stayed hidden behind his palms, waiting for Chanyeol to leave. When Baekhyun heard Chanyeol close the door he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Sehun was standing at the foot of the bed, obviously jealous but, what did Baekhyun expect? Nothing less. Baekhyun simply ignored the presence and went to shower, he needed to clear his head and this was the only way to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

The clicking sound was the only thing heard in Baekhyun’s apartment as he typed into search engine after search engine trying to find some kind of answers. He was wearing one of Sehun’s hoodies to make himself feel better after clearing his mind in the shower, it still smelled like him too and Baekhyun was a little happy he made Chanyeol leave. Baekhyun shifted on the bed and stopped typing to click a few things and then silence fell over the room as he read the information given to him. “Come here.” Baekhyun said to Sehun who had been watching him for the past 15 minutes in silence. Baekhyun moved over so that Sehun’s usual spot on the bed was available and Sehun sat down finally, making Baekhyun feel at ease. “So... this says that ghosts usually aren’t around but, when they are it’s because there is something they didn’t finish that they want to see through. I guess other people have gone through this too and they say once the ghost, you, finish whatever... you’ll be gone for real.” Baekhyun paused for a moment. “Trying to rid of me I see.” Sehun chuckled and Baekhyun realised that was exactly what he was trying to do. “Don’t take it the wrong way but... I know you don’t want this forever and I can’t live with a ghost my entire life.. it wouldn’t benefit either of us.”

 

“So... is there anything you didn’t finish before... yeah.”• “Before I died... it’s okay to say it.” Baekhyun shook his head, “It’s not okay for me ... just, think of something you didn’t finish.” The two sat in silence, thinking of anything Sehun could have possibly not finished while he was alive, neither of them coming up with anything that would be a big enough deal to make Sehun have to come back to finish it. “Oh... wait. Remember at you know who’s wedding when you were watching them and crying because you wanted to get married too?” You know who referring to a “friend” who ended up being the worst person in the world and therefore their name was like saying Voldemort. “Yeah... that was like our 3rd year of dating and my ring finger was getting a little itchy.” Baekhyun pouted, he wasn’t sure what Sehun was getting at but was willing to listen. “I know... that’s why, during the reception we talked and I said...” Sehun looked to Baekhyun for the answer and Baekhyun just stared at him, waiting because he still didn’t know what Sehun was talking about. Sehun sighed in defeat, “I said, ‘Before I die... I want to see you marry the man of your dreams’ you think that’s it? I mean, I think it’s a pretty good reason.” Baekhyun nodded, he didn’t exactly remember their conversation but, he didn’t think about it too much. “Yeah but, at the time that was you. Probably.” Baekhyun joked with a smile and Sehun pushed out two ‘ha ha’s.

 

“Well, what about that guy you brought home?” Sehun asked trying to get Baekhyun to look at him because the other had looked away. “First of all I’m not going to let you play matchmaker so I can get married. But, Chanyeol... no, just met him and don’t try to guilt me either. You knew me before we started dating and one night stands were my thing... anyway I can’t marry you, it probably wouldn’t fulfil your unfinished biz. This is a lot to think about and I’ve gotta return to work in like 2 hours so... goodnight.” Baekhyun wrapped up quickly and closed his laptop puttng it on the floor, covering himself and scanning over the evens of the day and night. Boyfriend is suddenly here again but, not alive and not a zombie but, a ghost. Meets hot tall guy and takes him home not even a day after meeting. Can’t get laid because ghost bf is watching. Cries in the shower. Learns about ghost biz. Talks to ghost bf about how to get rid of him. Gets 0 sleep but, pretends to be asleep for 2 hours so ghost boyfriend doesn’t steal your soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, “who’s that?””oh that guy?” “Hey help me thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be good at summaries and I just have to accept that.

Baekhyun was a secretary for a therapists office and apparently a single shaman who Baekhyun didn’t believe actually worked there. Zhang Yixing had come from China before Baekhyun got his job but, Baekhyun never saw him, no one ever asked for him or sent him mail or left him messages. But, Baekhyun had ignored it for many years. Now he still wasn’t sure if Yixing worked in the office but, he needed him now the most and wasn’t sure how to get to him... if he even existed. “You’re finally back... a little longer than a week grieving period with paid leave but... who’s counting right?” Baekhyun’s least favourite therapist who always messes with him when he got “special treatment” but, who loved to flirt with him and did it continually even when he was dating Sehun and in front of Sehun. Try explaining why your boyfriend punched your coworker in the face so hard, he sent him home for a few days. “Clearly you were, Hyunjin.” But then again, imagine mistaken for a girl because you’re a therapist and people don’t assume therapists can be men. “You’re off to a rocky start Byun.” Baekhyun started to get all of his things set up again, apparently his temp got too comfortable to clean up his desk. “So was your mom when she conceived you. Don’t you have a patient or somewhere else you can be?” Baekhyun almost laughed at his own childish burn but, stopped himself.

 

“Ouch... careful, you know I like ‘em with a little fire.” Baekhyun grimaced and Hyunjin started to walk away but, Baekhyun stopped him, “Jinnie, you’ve been here a while...” The man turned around, pouting at the “name-calling” and walked back to Baekhyun’s desk, mumbling “Hyunjin... it’s not that hard..” •”Yeah but... it’s more fun. Anyway, you’ve been here a while so... you must know Yixing or at least you’ve seen him?” Hyunjin leaned over Baekhyun’s desk with an eyebrow raised, “You literally see him come in everyday. Why are you asking dumb questions ya dingus?” He quickly flicked Baekhyun in the head and Baekhyun frowned, rubbing his forehead, “Did it hurt? Just an excuse for me to kiss it better.” Hyunjin started to lean in but was stopped by Baekhyun’s words, “I’m going to punch you in your face and looks like you’ve got a full schedule today so I wouldn’t. Besides, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe he’s been around since I’ve been gone?” Hyunjin rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Everyday the guy with black hair in ripped jeans and a... this like shawl, kimono looking thing walks in. Everyday... since forever.” Baekhyun reached into his memory and had an epiphany, “That’s Yixing?! I thought he was just a regular... I always thought, ‘he’s back again, must have some real issues’ but I’m the one who has issues!” Baekhyun shook his head and realised he’d been thinking his coworker, also a shaman, was just another common psycho who needed serious mental help. Nope. He laid his head on his desk and shooed Hyunjin away with one hand.

 

Not even a second later, the man who he now knew to be Zhang Yixing was walking in and Baekhyun still felt completely embarrassed, he wanted to apologise but, that’d be weird since he was there for the whole “who’s that” situation. Even though that still didn’t explain why no one ever made appointments with him. “Excuse me... Y-Yixing?” The unsure tone of Baekhyun’s voice was really obvious and he hated himself for it, the man turned around and he couldn’t lie, Baekhyun was intimated by his gaze but it didn’t last longbecause the man smiled and Baekhyun felt... better? He was still a little scared. “I’ll start letting my calls come here from now on.” Yixing said which confused the hell out of Baekhyun because he just had a question, maybe this guy IS crazy. “Um... what?” Was all Baekhyun could throw out of his mouth, “Every secretary we’ve had has been completely oblivious as to who I am or why I’m here everyday. Some tried to get me out a few times but, you finally addressed me. I usually have all my calls sent straight to my office phone or take them by cell phone. I guess today I’ll change that, Secretary Byun.” Baekhyun didn’t really care about this story and kept repeating his question so he wouldn’t forget it, all he learned from this was that Yixing was a weirdo and he’s going to get more calls during the day. “Okay but, I actually have a question for you.” • “I’m surprised you figured me out, did someone tell you? One of the doctors spilled t—“ • “I’m really sorry but I don’t care, my dead boyfriend is a ghost right now and he’s squatting in my house and it’s really weird.” Baekhyun blurted, luckily there was no one around to hear but, who’s to say no one else heard that. He’d pretend for now. Baekhyun’s phone rang and he eyed Yixing. He needed help. 


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun put all his calls to voicemail during his break so he wouldn’t have to think about the phone when he went out for lunch, Yixing suggested they talk more about his situation but, he also suggested they have lunch together at that one place that Chanyeol just so happened to work at and even though Baekhyun tried his hardest to persuade Yixing to go somewhere else, he insisted. “I want to try it for myself... let’s go.” Baekhyun whined softly and prayed that Chanyeol wasn’t working today. He was working today. But, at least Baekhyun could hope that they’d have a different server. “Good afternoon, my name is Chanyeol and I’ll be your waiter for today.” He shot a smirk towards Baekhyun who thought, ‘Fuck me’ which could be taken any way but, he just turned to Yixing, “What do you like here, Secretary Byun?” He said, making Baekhyun feel a little awkward but, he explained the last situation and they both ended up ordering what Baekhyun was considering the usual.

 

“Tell me more about the ghost situation.” Yixing became serious and Baekhyun was relieved by the professionalism. “Well, Sehun, my boyfriend, showed up two weeks after _it_ happened... we figured out what he needs to move on or whatever but, I need to get married and that’s going to take a while, I can’t live with him like this for a long time can I?” Baekhyun frowned slightly and began to regret his decision to come to Yixing for help. “That’s all dependent on you but, I don’t recommend it at all. Why don’t I stop by after work and we can all talk together?” Chanyeol returned with their food and was thanked by Yixing though, he didn’t really care about him, he was busy looking at Baekhyun with interest which Baekhyun chose to ignore until he went away. “Okay... I guess.” For a moment they fell into an awkward silence, “I don’t mean to be invasive but, if you’re okay with it... could you tell me how Sehun died?” Baekhyun looked at Yixing, almost with a sense of fear but, more heart break than anything. He put his fork down. He was no longer hungry.

 

“It was... 2 weeks ago, Monday, December 24th... Christmas Eve.” Baekhyun could feel the tears pricking at his face, his nose starting to tingle as he tried not to cry. “Baekhyun if you ca—“ • “No I have to... I.. for me. It’s Christmas Eve and Sehun tells me last minute he’s got a flight. Of course I’m confused, our apartment is decorated, all the presents I got him and he got me are already under the tree and ready to be opened but, he’s saying he’s leaving tonight for a business trip. He had just gotten this job as a paid intern for a marketing company and his boss wanted him to get more experience flying all over because they had already starting talking about promoting him and we had almost saved up enough to get a house and out of our apartment. ‘You can’t leave me alone on Christmas Eve when you never told me about this!’ I was so mad at him but he was always so nonchalant, ‘I knew you’d act like this...’ Oh when he said that I wanted to kill him myself. Was that really all he could say?” Baekhyun had forgotten about not crying and he didn’t even realise Chanyeol was watching from the kitchen, unaware of the conversation but, he didn’t like seeing Baekhyun cry.

 

“I asked him what that was supposed to mean but, he ignored me and kept packing up his things. ‘So fuck me right? Fuck Christmas? Fuck us?’ It was the first time Sehun had ever grabbed me like that... he grabbed my shoulders and told me to stop. I didn’t want to stop though. I had a right to be pissed, I wanted to get out all of my anger. I had so many plans for us during Christmas so many surprises and he hadn’t even told me about this trip beforehand, ‘You want to get out of this shit hole? I’m doing this for us!’ I just wanted him home but, in the end he left. It was around midnight, I had just finished unwrapping all of the gifts I got him like a dick but, then I got that phone call. ‘Your boyfriend was involved in a collision between two semi-trucks. He didn’t survive the wreck.’ You know those phone calls are so insincere, so monotoned and guiltless. All I could do was stare into the floor, tears falling slowly. It wasn’t until I went to the scene that I understood what happened, ‘It looks like he was sending a text message, he was making an illegal U-turn but, it wasn’t time to turn yet. He tried breaking too aggressively to avoid the trucks but, it just caused him to slide against the ice and caused an even more impactful crash.’ He was coming back home, he was texting me... saying he informed his boss that he wanted to stay home for Christmas. He was hit by two trucks... at the same time. After going home it was all the news talked about, I couldn’t even get on my phone without someone texting ‘OMG I saw what happened u ok?’ And that’s how I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit long by accident but, I hope you don’t mind.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was going to happen when Yixing arrived, all he knew is that he loved Sehun and he was worried so he wanted to get every emotion he could out before then. For him more than for Sehun. It was like having a dog that waited for you to come home all day and all that longing built into excitement as soon as Baekhyun opened the door, “BAEKHYUN! Was the day always this long when you went to work? I missed you a lot.” Sehun’s smile made Baekhyun’s heart flutter, “Yes it’s always taken this long. Anyway, I’ve got some news.” Baekhyun took his suit jacket off and put all this things on the counter in the small kitchen. “You remember the mysterious shaman that’s worked at my job for longer than I have?” Sehun nodded, already not liking the sound of what was going on, “Well he’s going to come over and help us... he says it’s not a good idea for us to live together for long so, I’m not sure what’s going to happen when he gets here. I have so many things I want to say and first off, I’m so sorry about what happened. If I hadn’t gotten mad at you that night you wouldn’t have tried to come home. You wouldn’t have... you wouldn’t have died if it weren’t for me.” Sehun’s silence was enough for Baekhyun to continue. “I love you so much and I’m sorry you have to deal with all this, I wish you were still here...” Baekhyun held his head down, he could feel his heart swelling with emotion, this was so much. “Baekhyun, look at me.” Sehun was close again, Baekhyun could feel his heart beat next to a still one. Sehun used his hand to lift Baekhyun’s head and they looked at each other with so much love, nothing could break these two apart. When Baekhyun felt lips pressing against his, his whole world spun but, not in a good way. Everything was black.

 

“Secretary Byun...Baekhyun... can you hear me? Wake up.” Baekhyun’s eyes opened to see Yixing, he really looked like a shaman now. “Mr... Zhang? How did you...?” Baekhyun could feel himself slipping back into consciousness but, his head hurt and he was really cold. “You forgot to lock your door I guess... you weren’t answering so I just came in. What happened?” Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure either, but, he didn’t hear or see Sehun around. “Where’s Sehun?!” Baekhyun sat up quickly and scanned the room, “He’s probably hiding from me... he’ll come out eventually but, I know he’s still listening. I can feel him.” Baekhyun just nodded to Yixing’s words and stood up with a little help. He got into bed and wrapped himself if Sehun’s blanket, he was so cold. “I came home to let him know you were coming over and then I wanted to tell him some things so... I did and then we were just looking at each other. We kissed and I—“ • “You kissed?!” Baekhyun nodded softly, “Yeah and then I blacked out.” Yixing sighed and began taking things out of a bag he had with him, “That’s why you passed out. Sehun can’t show intense emotion toward humans because he’s not one anymore, he’s a ghost, linked to other parts of the universe. When ghosts show and/or act upon intense emotions they feel, it can be deadly to any human being around him... especially whoever it was acted on, i.e you.”

 

“I could’ve killed him?!” Suddenly Sehun was no longer hiding from Yixing but he kept a distance between himself and Baekhyun, Yixing recognised Sehun immediately. That accident really had been a big deal and Yixing had saw the news that night, usually ghosts didn’t look this way; clean and as if they never died but, they always looked haggard or in the state of death. He didn’t mention it. “You definitely could have. But, I have a solution... you’re moving out.” Baekhyun and Sehun went stiff, staring at Yixing like he was crazy, “Calm down, I’m just going to bring him to my house. Assuming you can’t leave on your own, I have a way to get you from place to place.It’s too dangerous for you to live together especially if you need to get married in order for him to ascend. That’s going to take a while... You couldn’t have not finished a movie or something?” Yixing mumbled that last part but, was obviously still heard. Baekhyun was regaining his body heat and took the blanket off of his body, looking at Sehun, all he did was nod. “Okay... I’ll go with you.” • “I never asked.” Without a second thought, Yixing opened a jar and Sehun simply disappeared. Yixing closed it but, the jar still looked empty. “He’s in here but we can’t see him anymore, well, you can’t see him anymore. He’s okay so don’t worry and he’s in good hands. You need to be more careful, I’ll give you my address at work tomorrow so you can see him at times but, try to find someone.” Baekhyun tilted his head and Yixing began to clean up. “I know it’s alot but, you need to get married fast. The longer Sehun’s ‘business’ takes to fulfil the less you’ll remember about him and the more likely you’ll forget him all together, then he’ll be stuck on earth forever. Even if you coincidentally get married after you forget him, it won’t work. Your link to him will be broken as soon as you forget who he is. If that happens his ghost can then manifest into something horrible and much more powerful than I can handle.”

 

Baekhyun was in need of a really big hug or just someone to slap him into his senses, he scanned his room quietly whileYixing packed up his things. Chanyeol’s number stared at him from the night stand and Baekhyun willingly picked it up, texting the number faster than he’d done anything all day.

-Hey... this is Baekhyun from the club, sorry for kicking you out last night do you wanna come over?- Baekhyun felt so weird texting Chanyeol out of the blue but, what other choice did he have. He was going to forget who Sehun was if he didn’t get married fast enough, he needed someone now. Chanyeol texted back like he had expected the text, it was creepy but, also sweet. “Sehun will be safe... But, you should wear this from now on..” Yixing held up a very old looking and poorly made necklace containing 3 wooden beads as the point. Two brown and one slightly blackened one in the centre. The necklace was made with a thin and very uncomfortable rope but, Baekhyun needed to listen to Yixing so he would keep it on. “This will protect you if Sehun becomes too emotional with you or something goes wrong. I trust Sehun is a good spirit but, we have to prepare for everything. He could become dangerous and if he’s too aggressive...” Yixing trailed off. “You’ll be safe. I’ll be going now.” Baekhyun held the necklace and looked at the beads, “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to start doing longer chapters again and they’ll probably end up really long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long and I think I’ll start doing longer ones anyway

Chanyeol found it too weird that this guy was hanging around Baekhyun all the time; just as he was arriving at Baekhyun’s apartment building, Yixing was leaving. It was likely that he was visiting someone else or perhaps lived in the building himself but, Chanyeol had a sneaking suspicion that neither of those things were true. He gently knocked on Baekhyun’s door and was surprised by how quickly the door opened and even more surprised by how soft Baekhyun looked. Chanyeol had seen him sexy, he’d seen his everyday work look, but, now he looked like a puppy and Chanyeol loved puppy types. “Hey, sorry I texted you so suddenly... I saw your number on my nightstand and I remembered how rude I was. I was going through something a—“ • “It’s okay, you don’t have to explain every detail. Can I come in?” Baekhyun hadn’t even realised he didn’t let Chanyeol inside yet, something in him hesitated but he nodded and apologised before letting the taller inside.

 

Baekhyun felt weird having someone in the house. Sure Yixing was just there but, it wasn’t the same, he and Yixing were meeting on a professional level but, he was meeting Chanyeol with romantic intention. Chanyeol seemed to feel weird about this too, it was different from when they were caught up in lust, and he could feel the tension rising uncomfortably. “I feel like I’m intruding.. are you sure you want me here?” Chanyeol was the first to say anything about the awkwardness of the situation because Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, after getting with Sehun he never imagined having to be with anyone else and now he was in the most complicated situation of his life. His boyfriend was a ghost and he needed to somehow get married to a NEW “man of his dreams” before the current one became a psycho ghost no one could control. And it’s only Monday. “No no... I’m sorry. Y-you can make yourself comfortable anywhere, I figured we could watch a movie or something, just chill casually. I’m... gonna use the restroom first.” Baekhyun felt stupid for saying that but he wasn’t sure if it actually was stupid so he just went away quickly. This left Chanyeol on his own to sit or in his case walk around the apartment, Baekhyun was showing signs of a crazy person but, one he was fond of and he was willing to try if they could get passed this awkwardness.

 

“Who is this?” Chanyeol was referring to Sehun in a picture Baekhyun never wanted to put away sitting on the side of the bed Chanyeol never got to look at. The man unknown to Chanyeol was handsome and somewhat familiar looking but, he couldn’t place where he’d seen the guy nor did he care enough to think about it too hard. Baekhyun was just coming out of the bathroom and no he wasn’t going to hide the pictures or act suspicious, if he really had to end up possibly, maybe, someday marrying this guy, he’d need to know A LOT. “That’s my... my ex boyfriend.” Baekhyun started to move around the house, looking for a the remote and then eventually a movie. It was so hard to think of Sehun as his ex anything, they were supposed to be eternal. “Hm... you’ve got a lot of pictures with him still here. Sorry if it’s a little personal but... when was the breakup?” Chanyeol had suddenly noticed that there was more than just that one photo but, photos of the man and Baekhyun together, they looked happy a little too happy for Chanyeol to be here right now. Baekhyun stood up, not towards Chanyeol who was comfortable on Baekhyun’s bed as he worked with the tv. “No.. it’s fine. We didn’t exactly break up.” Those words made Chanyeol want to dip but, he remained quiet, “He died two weeks ago in a car accident... I’m sure you saw him, it’s like the whole world did. Oh... Sehun.” Baekhyun was forcing down tears and it hurt so bad but, he needed Chanyeol to be interested before he could start the “love” part, crying wouldn’t help.

 

“I knew he looked familiar...if that’s what this is about then... I’m fine with that.” Chanyeol didn’t want to dwell on what happened and assumed Baekhyun’s motive was to stop thinking about Sehun dying and to move on or at least try to do so and that’s why Chanyeol was going to do his best to make Baekhyun comfortable. “Can we just watch the movie and cuddle? That sounds really good right now.” Baekhyun turned around, wiping away the tears that had escaped his hold and climbed into bed with Chanyeol, immediately feeling a sense of comfort. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

~

 

“It’s like you’re meeting my parents.” Baekhyun laughed at how serious Chanyeol was being. Two weeks since they started dating and Baekhyun had pretty much forgotten that his boyfriend was “living” as a ghost in his coworkers house and Yixing never reminded him so he had no reason to remember. Chanyeol had only briefly met Minseok and suggested that they all meet at Chanyeol’s house for a little chill time just to get to know each other. Baekhyun couldn’t take Chanyeol serious when he looked so cute, obviously nervous to meet the rest of Baekhyun’s friends. “It definitely feels like it. They’ve known you with Sehun for years, it’s going to be so weird I know.” Chanyeol sighed softly, head falling down as he sat on his couch to wait. “Look...” Baekhyun sat on Chanyeol’s lap and held his face up, “if I love you, they’ll love you.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol quickly and smiled, “So they’re definitely going to hate me.” Chanyeol laughed before holding Baekhyun close and kissing him all over for comfort. A soft knock was heard at the door and Baekhyun winked, “Showtime.” He smiled and got off of Chanyeol’s lap, walking to the door with Chanyeol close behind.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo showed up first. Chanyeol made himself known(which was hard not to do) but, stayed quiet which Baekhyun didn’t like. “Thank you guys for coming.” Baekhyun smiled and gestured to Chanyeol who nervously smiled at the strangers, making this whole encounter increasingly uncomfortable, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Chanyeol.” The overly formal introductions finished and Baekhyun frowned, if there was anything other than alcohol that could make everyone open up, it was Minseok and Jongdae who were no where to be found. “I’ll go get drinks guys, we don’t have to wait for those two to get a little drunk.” Baekhyun smirked and looked at Kyungsoo who was loosely clinging to Jongin, “I’ll help, be right back.” Kyungsoo kissed Jongin’s cheek and he and Baekhyun disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Jongin and Chanyeol to talk. “You wanna sit down, it’s really weird standing in the middle of the room.” Chanyeol spoke up first, attempting to break the thick ass ice.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kyungsoo was expressing his worries for Baekhyun, “It’s almost been a month I know but, I didn’t expect you to move on so fast. You only just met him two weeks ago, don’t think I didn’t remember seeing you two flirting in the club.” Baekhyun quietly got out glasses and shrugged, “What’s so bad about moving on, do I have to have a reason? I like Chanyeol, dare I say love him and I’m sure Sehun would want me to move on at some point. You know me and he knows me, I used to move on all the time... Sehun just stuck and maybe this time Chanyeol will stick.” Kyungsoo was getting out the alcohol and juices to make cocktails or maybe he’d just down the whole bottle straight because it was gonna be a long night and Jongdae and Minseok hadn’t even arrived. “Did you always wear that?” Kyungsoo gestured towards the ugly rope necklace Baekhyun wore and Baekhyun shook his head, “No, I got it from... Yixing... to... Sehun...” Baekhyun felt dizzy, he had completely forgotten, how could he have forgotten, why didn’t Yixing remind him. “Baek?” A gentle knock hit the door a few times and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were forced out of the moment. “Party’s here.” They both mumbled. Baekhyun would let Chanyeol handle this one. He could hear from the kitchen Chanyeol opening the door and a very loud, “PARTY’S HERE!”

~

“It’s okay to admit it, you were.” Baekhyun shook his head in denial, after a long night of drinking they were recounting old memories of Baekhyun, more or less to embarrass him in front of Chanyeol. Baekhyun was propped in Chanyeol’s lap, Jongdae and Minseok sat on the floor with their legs awkwardly intertwined and Kyungsoo and Jongin sat side by side next to Chanyeol on the the large but, not large enough couch. “Don’t listen to them.” Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol and covered his ears before turning back to Minseok to stick out his tongue. “Your boyfriend used to be a really big hoe. I felt like his mom, ‘when are you going to settle down, when are you going to get married’ it was back to back.” Kyungsoo exaggerated but, not exactly. “It was not back to back. They just weren’t committed or romantic relationships, they were still guys that I dated.” Jongdae held up a hand, “Ah ah ah, guys that you dated to have sex with. It’s not the same.” Baekhyun pouted on Chanyeol’s lap because he wasn’t going to win this fight and Chanyeol grinned. Now he’s seen another side of drunk Baekhyun, “It’s okay, I still love you anyway.” And he loved it so much, “That’s very gay.” Minseok dramatically gagged and earned a small roar of chuckles before they died down and everyone was back to dragging Baekhyun for being a hoe.

 

“I’m surprised Sehun even got you out... you were surprised too.” Jongin unnecessarily commented, making the atmosphere back to awkward and uncomfortable, the mention of Sehun would be okay for Baekhyun if he didn’t know his (ex) boyfriend was trapped in his coworkers house until Baekhyun could get married. The way everyone looked at Baekhyun with concern made him tense and Chanyeol could feel it too. “I’m okay guys, you don’t have to be weird.” Baekhyun looked for a way out, luckily Chanyeol’s glass was empty. Perfect. “I’m going to make you another drink.” Baekhyun patted Chanyeol leg and got up with the glass, feeling all eyes on him. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Baekhyun set the glass down and could hear faint whispers of anger and annoyance towardsJongin who defended himself. He hopped up to sit on the counter and held his head down, watching his feet dangle. “You okay?” Chanyeol walked into the kitchen and quickly put himself between Baekhyun’s dangling legs, holding his waist and waiting for Baekhyun to look at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not because he said anything. I don’t want Jongin to feel bad it’s almost been a month it’s just...”• “That something you can’t explain... why can’t you just—“ Baekhyun shook his head, “Not tonight Chanyeol...” When the relationship started Baekhyun made it clear that there was something he’d never be able to explain to Chanyeol after Chanyeol questioned the necklace and they had bickered about it a few times but, Baekhyun quickly forgot about Sehun until Chanyeol brought it up again.

~

Everyone was going home and Minseok was helping Baekhyun clean up while Chanyeol talked to Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Jongdae outside. “Did you ever handle that thing?” Minseok asked, still he was the only one who knew and Baekhyun was glad he said something or he’d have to deal with this alone. “I’m going to see him tomorrow... he’s been staying at a shaman’s house for the past two weeks and I forgot about the whole thing... I feel horrible about it. He probably thinks I don’t care.” Baekhyun sighed, leaning on the fridge across from Minseok who was leaning on the counter, “Does Chanyeol know?” Baekhyun shook his head, “There has to be a better time and way to do it. I’ll sound crazy if I just say, ‘hey my old boyfriend is a ghost and we have to get married or he’s going to become a psycho ghost and kill everyone’ oh yeah, I forgot about that part. I have to marry Chanyeol in order for Sehun to pass on and quick or Sehun’s going to lose his mind and I’m going to lose all memories of him.” Baekhyun smiled before it broke into a sob and he fell to the floor. He held his knees and cried quietly, earning comfort which he really needed. “I can’t imagine how stressful this is but, I’m here and I’ll help you however you need. Don’t worry.” Minseok pet Baekhyun and sighed, he didn’t know how he would help but, he’d help somehow.

 

Minseok left soon after that and then it was just Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Baekhyun was mentally exhausted but physically had energy. He sat on the couch sighed softly, stretching out his body while he watched Chanyeol sit next to him. Like a conditioned response to Chanyeol sitting down, Baekhyun straddled his lap and smiled before kissing his boyfriend. The response was not his favourite. “I’m not feeling it tonight Baekhyun...” Baekhyun got of Chanyeol’s lap and huffed, pouting in the now awkward silence. “Why can’t you just tell me? Can we even be in a relationship if you’re hiding something from me?” Baekhyun knew it, Chanyeol was ALWAYS in the mood... unless he was bothered by Baekhyun’s “secret”. “Why can’t you just let it go... I’m not in the mood either, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol mumbled something as Baekhyun stood up and Baekhyun turned, “What?” It had to be tonight, of all nights couldn’t it not be tonight. “I said you’re never in the mood. You expect me to just let this go when you’re literally hiding something from me.” Now Chanyeol was standing up, Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You’re being an asshole.” Baekhyun was leaving, he didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with this tonight. “Ugh... where the fuck are my keys.” Baekhyun groaned before hearing the bright jingle. “Chanyeol, stop being dramatic and give me my keys.” Chanyeol held the keys with a smug look on his face, watching as Baekhyun walked over to him in an attempt to retrieve the item. Baekhyun reached and so did Chanyeol, “I want to talk about it first. Whatever it is I want you to stop hiding it, I don’t care what it is because I’m not going anywhere. Baekhyun...” Chanyeol put his arm down and held out the keys, Baekhyun snatched them quickly but, stayed parked in front of Chanyeol. “Even if you don’t love me, I’ll still love you. Nothing could change that even if I wanted it to.” Baekhyun didn’t respond but, instead left like he intended.


End file.
